Guilt
by Fyoex
Summary: One-Shot. While recovering from the effects of a poison, Tsuna is able to witness an emotion in Reborn never seen before. Guilt. Bonding fic, no pairings.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn!~ It belongs to Amano Akira._

_**A/N:** Wow, ok, so about to start my first ever Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fic, exciting right? xD I was always interested in the Arcobaleno since the beginning, so enjoy~_

_**Summary:** While recovering from the effects of a poison, Tsuna is able to witness an emotion in Reborn never seen before. Guilt._

_**Warnings:** None really, not too sure what I'm actually writing for now. No intended pairings. Probably short one-shot. Possibly some bad words. Reborn is pretty OOC I guess, but I secretly think he has more emotion than you think ;D Mainly a bonding fic between Reborn and Tsuna I suppose._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Guilt**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna was pretty sure that this poison had been a lot worse before, but luckily for him, he had been unconscious when it was bad. At the moment, most of the poison had already been flushed out of his system.

That didn't stop him from cursing to himself as his head throbbed and his body ached.

He turned onto his side in the hospital bed, and let out a smile, despite how he was feeling. All of his guardians, yes even _Mukuro_, and, God forbid, _**Hibari**_,__were sitting in chairs or on the floor around him, all fast asleep. They had been keeping watch over him these past few days he'd been delirious or unconscious, and now that his condition was improving, they allowed themselves to get some much needed rest.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain attacked his brain. A fever made his cheeks flush, and he distracted himself by remembering why he was lying in a hospital bed in the first place.

It had been a few years since he had officially been named Vongola's Tenth Boss. Because he was so young (and looked like a wimp) there were quite a few upsets in the Mafia world. While Tsuna tried to become as inconspicuous as possible (hard with the world's greatest hitman forcing him onto centre stage) the previous boss, Vongola Nono, spent the next few months adamantly assuring the world he was fit to be a boss.

Secretly, he just wanted to retire from all the Mafia bullshit.

Not that he would admit it.

He told himself it was to strengthen Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was 18 when he was officially named, after he left high school.

He needn't have worried.

In just a few years, Tsunayoshi Sawada became a boss to be respected by allies and feared by enemies. As he grew, he developed the '**Boss Aura**' something that had been passed down right from Primo. When Tsuna was in this mode, he was the _centre_ of everyone's world, and he _demanded_ attention. The bosses of other famiglia's quailed under his aura, completely chucking out the previous notion that because he was so young, he would be easy to control.

And part of what made Vongola Decimo so powerful was his guardians, their loyalty to Tsuna as clear as day. They ran the Vongola with precision and ease, acting under their boss.

Decimo's generation was also different to previous generations. While looked down on by some, Tsuna hated to kill. Even assassins were captured alive, if possible.

Back to present day, Tsuna frowned as he recalled that the assassin that had poisoned him had been killed by Hibari. Really, the blade of the dagger had only skimmed his skin, it didn't require a need to kill a person. Tsuna believed that all life is precious, and even the Mafia should see that.

Tsuna jolted out of his thoughts when something cool against his hot skin placed itself on his forehead. He flickered his eyes open, finally recognising what it was. A tiny hand. And this tiny hand could only belong to…

"Ciaossu," the hitman said in a small voice.

Reborn was sitting beside his pillow, his head almost at equal height to Tsuna's, except Tsuna was looking at him sideways. Reborn's left hand was on his forehead.

"I'm gone for less than a week, and you manage to get poisoned?" Reborn asked flatly.

Tsuna pouted. "It's not like I invited him to poison me."

Reborn hummed in dissatisfaction. "Still Dame-Tsuna." But it was a hollow insult. Tsuna squinted his eyes at Reborn's face. It was lacking the usual smirk. It seemed emotionless, which wasn't too surprising. But the way his black obsidian eyes were slightly averted, and the corners of his mouth were tightened downwards, it kinda looked like he was… guilty? Impossible. Right?

"What's with that face, Reborn?" Over the many years he'd been with the baby, some of his abilities of mind reading had rubbed off onto his student. His hyper intuition also helped.

Reborn stayed silent for a while, before speaking. "Did anyone tell you who the assassin was?"

At first, Tsuna thought Reborn was wondering who the assassin was, and strayed away from the topic beforehand.

"Um, not really, since I was kinda poisoned, so no one had the opportunity to-"

"Adriano Gaspare."

"Huh?"

Reborn stared into Tsuna's eyes and repeated himself. "Adriano Gaspare is the person who recently tried to kill you."

"Oh," Tsuna replied, not really sure what else he was supposed to say. The silence that followed made Tsuna squirm uncomfortably. "Is this…. Gaspare part of a famiglia I should be worried about?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn tightened his lips. He looked uneasy, which surprised Tsuna.

"No, Gaspare is a hitman, with no affiliation with any particular family."

Tsuna blinked slowly, still unsure of where this was going. In the far reaches of his hazy mind, he focused on one word.

"Hitman…? Like you?"

The hitman in question tensed, and he removed his hand from Tsuna's feverish head. A long silence followed once again, and Tsuna was starting to think that this topic should end now.

Finally, Reborn opened his mouth.

"Gaspare… I used to… teach him how to kill."

Oh. _Oh_. No way…

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "…What a strange coincidence…"

Reborn said nothing.

Tsuna frowned disapprovingly. "You couldn't be feeling… responsible, right? Cause that would be silly, I mean it's not like you trained him to kill me specifically or anything…"

"I _trained_ him to kill _anyone_," Reborn gritted out.

"…a long time ago…" Tsuna added meekly.

"I should have eliminated him when I had the chance."

Tsuna was horrified at that prospect.

"Reborn! How could you say that! I mean, its not like I'm dead or anything," Tsuna hissed out, careful not to be too loud for his sleeping guardians.

Reborn glared back, but the anger seemed directed at himself rather than Tsuna.

"Listen Tsuna. Back then, while I wasn't with the Vongola, he was my apprentice, and I showed him how to be an assassin. He never liked the Vongola, so when I decided to joined, he was furious. He swore he'd destroy Vongola. I had a chance to kill him then." Reborn tilted his fedora down, covering his eyes. "But I didn't. A mistake I see now."

No one said anything, and the only sounds were the soft breathing of the guardians, unaware of the serious conversation their boss and the world's greatest hitman were having. Tsuna was looking at Reborn carefully.

"Please, Reborn… It's fine now. He's dead. I'm not dead. Whatever his plans might have been to destroy Vongola, it failed. You shouldn't be feeling guilty about this thing."

"He was close though. I let my emotions get in the way of eliminating a threat to Vongola," Reborn said bitterly.

"**Reborn**."

Reborn looked up into Tsuna's eyes, startled. He was using his Boss Aura, something Tsuna usually wouldn't dream of directing to Reborn, lest he suffer the Devil's wrath. (A 10 tonne hammer or a few shots aimed for his head)

"None of this was your fault. He made his own choices, and he has been punished. I am alive." Tsuna's aura dissipated. "So it's alright…" Tsuna finished.

Reborn slowly smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, it's rude to talk that way to me. Maybe _you _should be punished," he drawled as Leon turned into a large hammer. Tsuna squeaked in fear, but then sank into the pillows with a pained groan.

"Maybe later, when I'm not suffering from a fever, muscle pain and a throbbing headache," Tsuna whimpered.

Reborn was silent as his chameleon reverted back to his lizard form. Without warning, his yellow pacifier started to glow. Tsuna blinked in surprise as yellow flames seemed to surround the Arcobaleno's small hands. But these flames weren't like the Vongola flames. It was different; it moved slowly and looked more like a cloud than a flame.

"Relax, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered and placed his glowing hands on Tsuna's temples. In an instant, Tsuna relaxed as the energy flowed through him, seemingly taking away the pain everywhere, even removing the headache. His mind was still drowsy, but now it was not from the fever, but the feeling of relaxation. He wanted to sleep.

"Since when could you do that…?" Tsuna slurred out sleepily, his eyelids having a hard time staying open.

"Don't think I'll be doing this again. It's only for tonight."

Tsuna hummed, wanting to ask more questions about this strange power that he never knew about that had taken away his pain as easily as the wind blows.

Reborn removed his hands, and the flames dispersed. He hopped off the bed and started towards the door.

"Get some sleep, Dame-Tsuna," he said and left.

Tsuna hardly heard this, as he was already in the process of obeying. As he slowly drifted off contentedly into the land of dreams, he couldn't help his last thought before everything was black.

_If I had a way to record that, I would use it as blackmail against Reborn. _

_As a thank you. _

_For being the greatest hitman in the world._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Fin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that was certainly interesting :D It was actually pretty fun writing that, it's a shame it's pretty short though. Now to proof read.

I'm hungry . haven't had lunch yet, and it's like 2 already.

If you review, you get a free Reborn plushie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Omake_

Tsuna sighed happily as his mind slowly cleared from sleep. That had been one of the best nights he'd had in a long time. Whatever Reborn did, it was wonderful. Nothing could possibly make this moment bad-

**WHACK!**

"OWWW! WHAT THE-! REBORN!"

"You said I could punish you later. This is later. Ciao Ciao~" Reborn slipped out as the commotion woke all the guardians, and they fretted over the moaning Tsuna clutching his head.


End file.
